


Coming back from the darkness

by Avenging_42



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi is inhuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story was given to me by the original author</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming back from darkness 

Morsecode_Clexa_Forse27 

 

Summary:

 

When H.Y.D.R.A. discovers that Simmons was a mole, the girl was thankful that Coulson had an exit plan. Only, what happens when Bobbi Morse gets kidnapped and tortured by the evil agency and who can save her? Well perhaps a traitor and ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent could.

Or

Bobbi gets taken while rescuing Simmons and Ward is her only hope.

 

Chapter 1: The beginning 

 

Summary:

 

The extraction plan goes south when Bobbi gets captured while saving Jemma. Her only hope: Grant Ward.

 

Grant Ward had been captured by what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D after it's fall. He had been locked in a cage for months, getting only a few visits a week. He felt empty after learning of the death of Garett, so he answered any and every question the people who had come down may have had on H.Y.D.R.A. He had never considered himself loyal to anything except for his mentor, Garett.

Phil Coulson was now the director of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. running it from the shadows. He hated that the man who had betrayed his entire team in his basement, but he needed the intel. Two of his agents had been placed undercover in H.Y.D.R.A. and both had successfully infiltrated said agency.

4 months had passed since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Raina had just outted one of the two director's undercover agents at H.Y.D.R.A. which meant that the extraction plan had to be taken earlier than planned. 

Jemma Simmons had asked the director for an assignment that would of taken her off base, feeling as if she had been there, it would only been bad for Fitz after what Ward had put him through. And with much disagreement, Coulson had accepted that she go undercover in H.Y.D.R.A. But he didn't plan on leaving her alone as he implanted someone else there with her, Simmons didn't know that there was someone else watching over her, but Coulson wasn't going to leave her alone.

The plan had safely taken agent Simmons away from H.Y.D.R.A.'s grasp, but his other agent had been taken hostage while making sure that the scientist had made it out safely.

Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse had been one of the highest ranked agents at the old S.H.I.E.L.D. She had fought along side the avengers and her PhD had allowed her to work on the serum that Captain America during the war, along the smartest minds of the agency. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson had found her, along a few others, still fighting on one of S.H.I.E.L.D's aircraft carriers. He had asked her to go undercover at H.Y.D.R.A. and keep an eye on agent Simmons. She had said a simple yes in less time that a heart beat would of taken.

The extraction plan had gone side ways after around 20 H.Y.D.R.A. agents started running after the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Bobbi had all but pushed Simmons to continu until she was safely outside, leaving the older agent standing alone to fight. When she saw that Simmons had past the corner leading outside, she stopped in her tracks, turning around getting ready to fight. She had taken out more guys at once in the past, but she always had back up, but now she was alone. The agents quickly circled her and she waited for the first strike.

She had time to take out 16 agents before one of the only ones that were still standing hit her in the back of the head, sending her on the floor. Her knees barely hit the floor before multiples kicks were hitting everywhere on her body. At some point they stopped, one of the brought her back on her knees, hand gripped tight by one of the behind her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw a gun pointed directly at her forehead. She once again closed her eyes, awaiting her faith. She heard the sound on the safety on the gun go off and she couldn't help the chills that went through her body. The man in front of her holding the gun had his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it, when,

"Wait."

She lifted her head to see the man giving the order, only to find Sunil Bakshi, one of the many heads of H.Y.D.R.A.

"We are going to make an exemple out of you miss Morse."

\--------------------------------------------------

Simmons had just gotten back to the base with everyone there, glad to see her again. When the ramp of the quintet lowered, the agents that were already on base were only met with a sadden look on both Trip and Simmons' faces as they knew that someone had given up themselves so that they could be there with their friends again. Coulson was the first to take a step, knowing that something was missing.

"Agents Simmons happy to see that you made it back okay, where's agent Morse?"

Both Simmons and Trip's faces fell to look at the floor, still not quite sure how to answer that question. The director quickly understood as the other agents behind him, only a second later did Hunter spoke up.

"Bloody hell, Morse, as in Bobbi Morse?" 

Coulson turned back to look at him, looking everywhere but his eyes. He knew what history the two had together and he knew that at some point the british mercenary was going to figure out that his ex-wife had taken a mission, directly after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. to go straight into the belly of the beast, but Coulson always thought that said ex-wife was going to tell him, that he wouldn't be learning it this way.

Lance Hunter had been apart of a British gouvernement agency for a long time, after a while he became a mercenary, along side Hartley and Idaho. He was reckless and almost always needed someone to pull him back from his drinking phases. Then he met Bobbi, or more was targeted by her, which led to marriage and happiness. But by the end, he figured that divorce was the only way he could keep his sanity ands so he did and once again started working freelance. He had been 'recruited' along side of his two partners to help with the new S.H.I.E.L.D., working in the shadows. He was now the only of the three left and he also decided that sticking around couldn't have been that bad of an idea.

Hunter quickly understood the answer even though no one could answer his question, only May, Mack and Coulson knew of what happened between the two. The other agents hadn't know, which is what had brought them into questionning about his reaction. A flash of hurt appeared in his eyes, but it had gone away as fast as it came, only to be replaced by anger, then, in a determined step, he turned around walking towards his bunk. Skye had seemed the most hit by his reaction, the others half expecting it from him. The girl looked around, looking for an explanation, but when she got none she ran after him.

Skye had been in the foster care system for as long as she could remember. She had discovered that she was really good with computers so she joingned a group named the Rising Tide, they were trying to uncover secrets that the government had been trying to hide. Making one mistake, she had been brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. and she had become an asset to them. She helped the agency, following Coulson's team. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., she was glad that she could still rely on some of the old team. She had help the agency work in the shadows and had also gotten to training with agent May. She was glad when the mercenaries had joined the team, they worked a little more like she did. She had taken a special liking to Hunter bonding over crazy ex's and dark pasts.

After the sudden escape of the two agents, the rest of the team had spread out, not exchanging many words as they went. FitzSimmons had both gone to the lab, just slipping back into their old selves, if only for a moment, even thought had completely changed,at least to the eye of the other, but the information, maybe not reaching their minds yet. Trip had gone to his bunk, he had chosen that he would be better off alone. Coulson and May had made their way, asking Mack to follow them.

Alphonso 'Mack' 'Mckenzie had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for years before it fell. He had been the chef engineer on the aircraft carrier when the agency fell. He had been along side Bobbi and Hartley when Coulson had found them fighting H.Y.D.R.A. He had since been brought in to help the new S.H.I.E.L.D. He had already met Hunter and Hartley through Bobbi, which is why he already knew some of them, he had taken a quick liking to all of them. He had started to hang around FItz, helping him through his rehab. And he had made it clear that he didn't like being in the field, although he could completely hold his own.

As the three made their way into the director's office, Coulson had reached one of the jars in his desk, pulling out one of his finest bottle of scotch, also pulling up three glasses, filling them up and putting one in front of each.

"To lost friends."

As the words left his lips, everyone took a sip of their drinks, or more like half of their drinks. And so they did, until 2h30 later there was close to none of the bottle left and all three of the agents were respectably buzzed. The screen in the director's office caught their attention as it started glitching. The three of them straightened up in their seats, giving it more attention. A face slowly cleared itself on the screen until it was perfectly visible. The video had been pre-recorded and all three of them had stayed silent upon seeing the H.Y.D.R.A. emblem on one of the walls in the back. The only man visible was wearing a nice suit and had like a suppressed accent.

"This is a message sent to S.H.I.E.L.D., letting them know what we do to moles in our agency."

He then moved back from the screen, but still in the picture. A slump figure came to view. The person was tied to a metal chair, head barely hanging from the body. The person had been severely beaten , blood splattered all over the face, clothes and all surroundings. By the looks of it, you could say that said person was dead, but if you focused hard enough, you could see the chest slightly move up and down, indicting that the person was still breathing. A third man came into view, much larger, stronger than the first, he placed his hand under the victim's chin, roughly lifting the entire head up. Realization came quick to the three as they knew very well. The face of someone they had thought they had lost just mearly a couple of hours ago, Bobbi Morse. Mack had said her name in barely a whisper while May had just sunk deeper into her seat, her usual poker face falling, letting through a hint of hurt on. As of Coulson, he had jolted to his feet, pulling his hands into fists, angry that it had to happen. 

"As you can see, miss Morse isn't doing so well, but don't worry, she still hasn't given anything up yet." 

He said, a hint of what could have been anger in his voice. 

"But not to worry, she will comply and compliance will be rewarded." 

The man had turned his head during his sentence to look at his prisoner, but as his words ended, his face redden as she spat some of the blood that had been in her mouth on him, follow by a, 

"**** you." 

The screen went black once again after that and the three of them were feeling a mix of anger at the man, but also proudness at how she hadn't given anything after hours of torture of at how she was still fighting. Coulson was already standing, his mind over working itself. The only thought he could think of clearly he said in words. 

"Get everyone here, now." 

The two agents nodded and made quick work of finding everyone and all but dragging them back to the director's office. Once everyone was in, Coulson, quickly looked them over, they either had a distant look in their eyes or they were traces of red in them indicating that they had shed a tear or two. Without saying a word, he turned his back towards them, putting up the video on screen it had previously been on. As it played, the three that had already seen it tried to not look at their almost dead friend. The images only further broke both Hunter and Trip, who had previously known her. The others, felt bad, not nearly as close as the ones who knew her felt, but still as she had stayed behind to make sure that their friend had came back safely to them. The end had came quickly, and soon the screen was pitch black again. Once again, the director turned and faced his agents, only to be met by a look of pure anger by every single one of them, and if he was being honest, he was a little terrified of some of his agents at that moment. 

The room stayed silent until Mack spoke up. 

"We have to get her back." 

"I know and i have a plan, a one man team, who knows H.Y.D.R.A. and who won't get shot on sight." 

May was the first to put the pieces together and spoke up. 

"Coulson, you can't be serious, him?" 

"Right now, he's her only chance, Grant Ward."


	2. Talking to the traitor and the mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and May talk to Ward. While Bobbi is still with Hydra

" You can't be serious," 

Said May. "He's are only hope to save Agent Morse and I will do anything to get her back," said Coulson

2 hrs later 

"Ward, we are here to offer a deal."

"Ah yes Agent Morse is in trouble she brought that on herself."

"If you help her we will clear your record gem SHIELD but if you return we will shoot you on sight ."

"I'm listening."

"You know Hydra best so if you go you won't be shot in sight . See if you can make a deal with their leader."

"You do realize he will take advantage of Agent Morse and her skills and brainwash her."

"No we will get there in time. " 

"If you say so."

"You double cross us we kill you."

"Deal." 

Coulson let Ward out of the cage  
He brought Ward upstairs where Fitz and Simmons were currently trying to track Bobbi. Skye,Simmons, and Fitz all screamed," WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" 

 

"He's helping track where they would have moved Agent Morse."

AT HYDRA

"Miss Morse you will comply."

"I'll never comply to you or Hydra." 

"Then we can do this the hard way."

He signaled one of his goons and he chained Bobbi to the ceiling.

He then got a whip out and started out slow and whipped get every time she didn't answer.

He released her from the ceiling and Bobbi couldn't even stand she just collapsed. 

The man lifted her chin up and said ," Just submit yourself to Hydra and your compliance will be rewarded."

"Never."

 

He got one of his goons to bring the obelisk out. He looked at her and then the diviner .

" You are aware that only certain people can survive this alien artifact."

" I would rather die than submit to you." 

He signaled again for his goons to drag her up onto the chair . 

He set the diviner down and lifted her hands and got her to touch it. 

She closed her eyes awaiting her fate and as soon as her hands touched the diviner glowed.

" So you are worthy." 

He looked at his goons and said "you recorded the whole thing right." 

His goons nodded and said, Should we send this to SHIELD?" 

"Yes."

2 min. later

It's sent.

AT SHIELD AGAIN

"You really brought this traitor to help us how do we know he won't double cross us," said Skye.

His computer started glitching again. 

"Get everyone in here now."

"Yes sir."

Everyone was in the room again. The video started . The man started with," I have to admit Miss Morse held on longer than I thought. The screen changed and it showed Bobbi saying she would never serve Hydra and getting beaten to the point she couldn't stand. The next part got everyone angrier. It showed Bobbi being forced into a chair and explaining what the diviner did to those who aren't worthy. They held out her hands and and she closed her eyes everyone realized she had accepted her fate bit when they saw that she could hold it everyone gasped. Then the ending words before the video shut down was ," I guess Miss Morse is worthy of the diviner. We must test her Birthright ." 

 

It shut down and everyone looked angry and shocked. 

"We have to find her before she gets this so called birthright."

 

AT HYDRA

"Take her to the city. "

AN1- Bobbi will be the one who is inhuman and have the earthquake ability. So in this AU she doesn't know who her parents are. So Cal and his wife are her parents.


	3. Alien City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra forces Bobbi where Cal is waiting and tells her that he is her FATHER.

PREVIOUSLY ON COMING BACK FROM TE DARKNESS

"Take her to the city."

"I will never comply."

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Bobbi was dragged into a room with a couch and bed. She was slowly uncuffed and they sat her on the couch. Her wounds have partially healed. She looked up at Baski and said," What's your plan."

"We're bringing you to your father. You have always wanted to know why your parents left you and you were adopted by the Morse's .

Cal walked in and sat down next to Bobbi. He looked at her with a glint of Curiosity. 

"Hello Bobbi. My name is Cal and I'm your father."

"Why did you abandon me."

"What no I would never do that. You were stolen from me and put in an orphanage." 

"Why am I here."

"I'm here to give you your birthright."

"What is my birthright?"

"You aren't human you're part alien. Today we are taking you to the city ." 

"Yes Cal."

"Take her to the city and don't cuff her please." 

They nodded and grabbed Bobbi gently and took her to the truck with the diviner. She sat across from several soldiers armed to the teeth. The ride to the city was about 2 1/2 hrs long. When they got there they took Bobbi down there and put the diviner on the rock. Cal went down there and kissed her forehead.

 

"Be brave my Daisy."

After nodding she walked in there when SHIELD came in the doors had already locked and May had taken down all the soldiers. 

Hunter asked," Where's Bobbi?"

Coulson pointed and said ," In there."

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€££€€€€€€€€€€€€

INSIDE THE TEMPLE

Bobbi started seeing the diviner emit gas and it shook the whole room . Then the stone started appearing on her skin. It was the weirdest experience she had ever felt. Soon the stone fell off and she was lifted in the air and an earthquake happened.

 

\--------

Coulson had his team retreat and when the earthquake settled down they found Bobbi laying on the ground unconscious. She looked unharmed besides all the whip marks and bruises.

Hunter ran to Bobbi and said," Bob can you hear me?"

They heard s groan and Bobbi's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hey Hunter!"

"That's all you have to say considering you were tortured and we're just in an earthquake. "

She shrugged and Simmons kneeled down and said "we need to check you out."

Bobbi nodded her head and started to stand up when Mack said," Easy there Barbara let Hunter and I help you walk ."

Again Bobbi nodded and let them put her arms over there shoulders and help her walk out. 

Futz came over and helped her into Zepher 1 . He took her to the lab and did some blood test and ran it against her old blood in the system .

Fitz looked at Bobbi and said ," Your DNA has been completely transformed."

"Look you know the earthquake?"

Fitz nodded. She looked at him and said "it wasn't the obelisk it was me."

He looked shocked and she begged home not to tell Couldon. He agreed and changed her blood sample.

 

AT AFTERLIFE

Gordan said," There's another one Jiaying and she's your daughter."

"Daisy's alive?"

He nodded and she said when SHIELD isn't around her bring her to me." 

"Of course."


	4. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi is dealing with the aftermath of being tortured and having powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this story

Their are times when you feel like you just want to curl up in a ball and die. Welcome to my life everyday. My name is Bobbi Morse and I am part alien. My team doesn't know that I cause an earthquake because of an alien artifact. Only one knows and I trust him. His name is Leo Fitz.

"Bobbi, wake up."

"What do you want Hunter?"

"The team wants to get to know you. So we're playing truth or dare."

"fine" 

"Welcome to the team Bobbi," Coulson said. 

"Truth or dare Mack."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go down to Wards cell and tell him he's the most amazing guy you know."

They look at Skye and she smirks. She likes to have fun clearly. 

"You got it."

While Mack left to go do that Skye asked me truth or dare. I said Truth. She asked me if I am or ever was married. May and Coulson looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes, I was but then again I've heard he's called me a hellbeast. Isn't that right Lance."

Everybody stared at me and then it finally clicked in their heads. Their looks were priceless. Skye finally said," You're the she-devil ex wife Hunter talks about all the time." I replied ,"Yep I am." Simmons buts in and says," You don't seem that bad." I looked down awkwardly. "I guess" The security system went off and said," Intruder alert, intruder alert." We all ran down the stairs with weapons. 

There was a mystery guy who said," I'm here for the inhuman. I looked down realizing it was me. So boldly I said," Who is it?" He looked at me and spoke," you are the one who has changed." Everyone looked at me confused but Fitz. I looked down and sighed saying," The obelisk didn't cause the earthquake I did. I thought you guys wouldn't look at me the same so I lied. Fitz found out and changed the results of the lab work for me." Hunter looked at me and said," It's alright Bob but please don't lie we could have helped you."

"I know." The mysterious stranger teleported and grabbed me and then teleported away. Coulson and the team looked around but never found Bobbi

I landed on my feet somewhere unfamiliar. The teleporting guy spoke and said," My name is Gordon. I will take you to our leader." We walked for awhile then a Chinese woman was standing and she said," My name is Jyjiang. I am going to help you control your powers." A young boy standing next to her. He introduced himself as Lincoln Campbell. I walked into my room and Jyjiang walked into to my room and sat on the bed. She said," Look I get if your mad but you know Cal right from Hydra," I nodded," Well he is my husband which makes you my—" I finished the sentence for her. I was shocked.

I found my biological mother

TBC....


End file.
